


Sunday Fathers and Uncles:  Mother's Day

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Sunday Fathers and Uncles Universe [5]
Category: LOTR RPF (AU)
Genre: Multi, mother's day fic, sunday fathers and uncles universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Mother's Day, Christine ponders the end of her marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Fathers and Uncles:  Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written May 13, 2012 for Mother's Day. Part of my Sunday Fathers and Uncles Universe.

Christine took a break from folding the laundry she’d just taken out of the dryer and poured herself a cup of coffee. The vase standing on the kitchen counter held the dozen yellow roses that had been delivered to her that morning, and as she drank, she paused to look at them.

Unlike some married men, who only recognized the major milestones like birthdays and anniversaries, Sean had always remembered every special occasion. Not only remembered, but marked it with a gift. Sometimes it was just a token, other times something more expensive, but he never forgot. She wished Kevin was as attentive, but to be fair, they weren't married, and while he lived with her children, he wasn’t their father.

Considering they hadn’t parted on the best of terms, Chris hadn’t expected to receive Sean's flowers on Mother's Day this year, yet when they'd been delivered, she hadn't really been surprised. While she was no longer Sean’s wife, she was the mother of his children, and because of that life-long connection between them, she was sure Mother's Day flowers from Sean would continue. When she realized how much that pleased her, Chris wondered what that pleasure said about her.

Christine Astin had always considered herself open-minded, but while she could be pragmatic about Sean's homosexuality, accepting it emotionally was a different story. As hard as she tried, she had yet to come to terms with the fact that in the almost twenty years they had been married, she had never had an inkling that Sean was attracted to men. They'd had a great sex life, or so she'd thought. Sean was so well-endowed that he had never failed to satisfy her, and Chris thought their pleasure had been mutual. Never once had she suspected that her husband had been substituting her female body for the male one he really wanted, and while intellect told her Sean was giving in to urges he’d always had inside him, she still felt, deep down, that somehow she was at fault.

Needing to snap herself out of her depressing thoughts, Chris finished folding the laundry and went to the girls' rooms to put away their clean clothes. Ally had her own room now. Being so much older than her sisters, Chris thought she needed more privacy, and had converted the spare room into a bedroom for the fifteen year-old.

Lizzie and Bella still shared a bedroom, and as she tucked their clothes into drawers, Chris noticed the framed photo sitting atop the bureau. She didn't remember seeing it before, and she assumed it must be new, something the girls had brought back with them from their last visit with their father.

The photo had been taken at a restaurant of some kind. On the right side of the picture, her two younger daughters smiled into the camera, both caught in their father’s hug as they shared one side of a booth, and on the left side of the picture, obviously sharing the same booth, was a younger man with dark hair, sitting with a small boy by his side.

Was this Sean’s new boyfriend? Chris wondered. After his breakup with Orlando, had he already found someone else? Despite the fact that she had moved on, too, with Kevin, Chris felt betrayed again, but along with that feeling of betrayal, she felt another, stronger emotion.

To her shock, she realized what she was feeling was jealousy.


End file.
